The present invention relates generally to trailer braking systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for locking out a trailer brake surge suppressor when a pulling vehicle, mounted to the trailer, is backed up.
Surge suppression mechanisms operably connected to trailer brakes are well known in the art. These mechanisms generally operate to activate a braking mechanism of a trailer as a pulling vehicle begins to slow. As the trailer continues forward, the braking mechanism is automatically actuated to prevent the trailer from moving into the pulling vehicle, and from adding unnecessary momentum to the pulling vehicle as the pulling vehicle attempts to slow in relationship to the trailer.
Trailer brake surge suppressors generally consist of a two-part hitch, the forward portion being coupled to a pulling vehicle and the rearward portion being coupled to a trailer. The surge suppression aspect of the braking mechanism works by actuating the trailer brake when the rearward portion of the mechanism moves toward the forward portion of the mechanism. In a situation where a pulling vehicle is slowing down or moving downhill, the mechanism helps to slow the trailer. In these situations, actuation of the trailer brake pulls the rearward portion of the mechanism away from the forward portion of the mechanism until the surge suppressor releases the trailer brake.
Although the aforementioned prior art devices work very well at preventing a trailer from passing an excessive amount of momentum on to a pulling vehicle, it is very difficult for a pulling vehicle to back a trailer having such a surge suppression mechanism. As the pulling vehicle backs up, the forward portion of the mechanism is moved toward the rearward portion of the mechanism, thereby actuating the trailer brakes and preventing the pulling vehicle from moving the trailer rearwardly.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.